


Une vie à deux

by Voracity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cooking, Coronation Ceremony 1953, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, England is good cook, Family, Fluff, House Cleaning, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic-Users, Military Uniforms, Pink - Freeform, Punk England (Hetalia), Quarrel of couple, Slice of Life, Stars, Tea, Unicorns, Weddings, look - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Arthur est heureux en ménage. Il a dû prendre quelques kilos, à force d'être chouchouté, mais il y a pris goût. Alors, pourquoi s'en défendre ?





	1. Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Je suis tombée pour ce couple assez récemment et, à la place de vous publier mon Gregypt, je vous présente celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai besoin de vous ^^ J'écris ces petits textes en fonction de thèmes et je n'en ai pas beaucoup.
> 
> Bref, si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes :D
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Bonne lecture o/
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre

Arthur brodait de délicates fleurs avec attention, plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes à double-foyer.

Il était très concentré sur son motif floral, comme toujours, voulant le magnifier. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’offrait plus de mouchoir à qui que ce soit, les gardant pour lui.

- _Sweety_ , le repas est bientôt prêt !

La voix sucrée sortait de la cuisine, au même titre qu’une délicieuse odeur qui promettait un dîner plus que succulent.

- _I’m coming_ , marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Il acheva sa feuille et reposa le tambour dans son sac à ouvrages. Un coup de rein et il se leva, s’installant à la table déjà dressée, sous le regard impatient de son compagnon qui avait hâte de le faire goûter à ses petits plats.

Se cachant sous une apparence distante, il se servit en vin et but une gorgée, fermant les yeux pour éviter ceux posés sur lui, bien trop remplis d’étoiles pour que ce soit simple à ignorer.

-J’ai expérimenté, aujourd’hui ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Arthur eut une prière pour les existences divines avant de se servir, et de goûter, évitant toujours de montrer la moindre émotion pour mieux le faire tourner en bourrique.

Face à lui, son compagnon souriant toujours plus, impatient d’entendre son opinion. Il était son cobaye préféré.

-Alors ?

La voix était impatiente, pressante. Cette attente était un calvaire.

Mais ses pupilles entraînées finirent pas apercevoir le petit sourire que son partenaire tentait de cacher entre deux bouchées.

-Oh, _sweety_ , tu es si cruel avec mon petit cœur ! Tu te joues de moi, c’est très vilain, vraiment.

-Oliver… soupira-t-il, amusé.

Mais il ne se prit pas au piège et il secoua l’index, comme si il gourmandait un enfant capricieux et non son amant de longue date.

-Je devrais te punir pour avoir osé jouer avec ses nerfs comme ça. Mais je serais magnanime si tu donnes ton avis sur ma recette. Sans mentir, bien sûr.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Arthur reposa ses couverts, souriant malgré lui. Évidemment, ils avaient le même goût pour la théâtralité et le même sadisme, c’était presque irritant.

-Allez, _sweety_ , qu’en penses-tu ?

Il sautillait sur sa chaise, fébrile.

Cette attitude puérile était vraiment mignonne, du point de vue de sa vis-à-vis, surtout lorsque ses yeux bleu clair débordaient d’étoiles, comme en cet instant précis. Rien que pour ce regard, il aurait monté des armées entières et raser le monde.

Il l’avait fait, une fois. Enfin, il avait failli le faire, mais Oliver l’en avait empêché, arguant qu’il serait tout seul après.

Son cœur de grand solitaire avait fondu lorsqu’il le lui avait murmuré. Alors, pour se reprendre et se défouler, il avait dirigé ses soldats sur la France, c’était un bon compromis, à ses yeux. Francis ne chercherait pas à comprendre la raison de cette attaque, ils n’en avaient pas toujours besoin.

- _Darling_ , es-tu encore avec moi ? Je te préviens, je boude !

Avec un petit sourire attendri, Arthur revint sur Oliver qui croisait les bras et gonflait les joues.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça à ses côtés, se baissant à sa hauteur pour lui voler un baiser et jouer avec son nœud papillon.

Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire la tête, _dearie_. Tu sais ô combien j’aime te tourner en bourrique !

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser de nouveau.

-Et j’aime quand tu crois que je suis en train de faire la tête, ronronna-t-il. Ta façon de vouloir te faire pardonner…

Le baiser qu’ils partagèrent était un peu plus… passionné et leurs vêtements se froissèrent sous leurs mains empressées.

-Et mon dîner ?

- _Delicious. But I prefer you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : Thé / Magie / Licorne / Le coucher / Le rose / La Reine / Famille


	2. Famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : famille
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez les vôtres :D

Oliver trépignait, tentant de rester discret, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche pour camoufler ses petits cris d'excitation.

Arthur l'observait avec amusement mais ne disait rien, surveillant Alfred et Matthew qui secouaient les paquets colorés, tentant de déterminer ce qui s'y trouvait.

Ils étaient adorable.

Malgré leur âge adulte, les deux anciennes colonies redevenaient des enfants le temps d'une fête de Noël, emplissant le cœur des deux Britanniques d'un sentiment paternel, bien que Arthur refusait de le montrer, contrairement à Oliver qui couinait d'adoration. Raison pour laquelle il se bâillonnait tout seul, sachant à quel point ça rendait son compagnon mal à l'aise. Enfin, en public et en particulier en présence des enfants. Parce que dans l'intimité, c'était une autre histoire…

Des piaillements surexcités lui parvinrent en même temps que le papier se froissant et que les présents se dévoilaient. Ils avaient enfin décidés d'arrêter le suspense. Il était plus que temps.

-Ils sont trop mignons, tu ne trouves pas, _honey_?

-Si, tu as raison.

-Encore en train de parler avec tes hallucinations, mon lapin ?

- _Get out_ , France.

Il se plongea dans sa tasse de thé, s'écartant de Francis qui envahissait son espace vital.

Lorsqu'il arrêta son avancée, Arthur jeta un œil en direction du miroir où Oliver lui faisait signe de rester silencieux. Ce n'était pas grave si les autres ne croyaient pas en lui. Tant que Arthur le faisait, lui, ce n'était pas grave.

Les autres ne comptaient pas lorsqu'on était amoureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : Thé / Magie / Licorne / Le coucher / Le rose / La Reine


	3. Tea-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Thé
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez les vôtres :D

Dix-sept heures.

L'horloge venait à peine de sonner les cinq petits coups que la bouilloire siffla avec mécontentement, pressant son propriétaire de venir l'éloigner de la plaque chauffante, ce qu'il fit, versant de l'eau sur les feuilles de thé.

Il se désintéressa bien vite de la théière pendant l'infusion, surveillant le four où finissait de cuire les scones et les muffins.

-Arthur ?

-Je suis dans la cuisine ! Répondit-il. Encore deux minutes et j'apporte le thé, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, bouda Oliver.

Il tenta de reprendre sa lecture du journal mais il était trop agité pour ça, lorgnant sur la pendule sur le rebord de la cheminée.

-Tu es en retard, grommela-t-il.

-J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu, mais tu ne le regretterais pas.

-Si tu le dis.

Mais sa fausse mauvaise humeur fut vite oubliée lorsque le plateau à thé fut posé sur la table basse.

-Les scones arrivent, contente-toi de nous servir, ça t'occupera.

Résistant à son envie de lui tirer la langue -il était un gentleman !- Oliver obtempéra avec dignité, souriant à l'odeur délicate qui s'échappait des tasses. Mmh, ce thé lui rappelait sa période d'Empire.

-Et voilà !

La déclaration d'Arthur le fit sortir de ses pensées et il sourit aux grognements de douleur et aux « c'est chaud ! » que le Britannique lâchait tous les deux pas, courant presque pour poser les pâtisseries avec le thé. Il sautilla sur place en agitant les mains, dans une vaine tentative pour apaiser la brûlure. Ça ne l'empêcha pas, en tout cas, de jeter un regard noir à Oliver qui s'amusait bien de cette situation.

-Tu veux danser ? Proposa-t-il innocemment.

Quand la douleur s'atténua -très rapidement, elle n'était pas très profonde- Arthur s'assit sur son fauteuil avec un air pincé. Il devait penser que ça lui donnait un air offensé mais il avait juste l'air constipé. Mais hors de question de le lui dire.

À la place, il but une gorgée de thé et se servit un muffin qu'il goûta avec curiosité. Avec Arthur, il y avait toujours de la surprise.

-Mmh, c'est vraiment délicieux !

-J'espère bien, se vanta-t-il faussement.

Très droit, il levait sa tasse pour la vider à petites gorgées.

-Franchement, Arthur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à brûler tes plats…

-Et leur faire plaisir ? Hors de question que je me retrouve à nourrir encore plus d'ingrats. Alfred m'a suffit.

Il ronchonna encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Oliver se goinfrait, sans sembler lui laisser la moindre miette.

-Hé ! Laisse-m'en !

-Too late, marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : Magie / Licorne / Le coucher / Le rose / La Reine / Dispute / Nettoyage / Style vestimentaire / Étoiles / Vérité


	4. Le rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Le rose
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez les vôtres :D

Leur première rencontre, ils s'en souviendront sans doute toujours. Il fallait dire que c'était quelque chose…

Arthur vous dirait qu'il avait senti les prémices d'Oliver lors de sa période pirate. Ses sorts devenaient imprécis et imprévisibles. Il avait une migraine de tous les diables et il perdait parfois le contrôle de lui-même, ce qui avait terrifié son équipage.

Heureusement, devenir un empire l'avait apaisé. Il sentait toujours _quelque chose_ à ma frontière de son esprit, mais il n'y prenait pas garde.

Lors de ses pires moments de colonisation, il avait l'impression que _quelqu'un_ était là, témoin de ses larmes et de ses accès de rage. quelqu'un qui voulait son bien.

Puis, un jour, son reflet dans le miroir avait changé.

Son image lui avait fait un timide coucou, triturant sa tenue de son autre main, comme mal à l'aise face à une nation brisée qui luttait pour avancer.

Ça avait fait sourire Arthur qui passa alors des jours avec son miroir, lui parlant, allant jusqu'à le nommer.

Il lui avait fallu des décennies et un certain nombre de recherches pour lui donner un corps physique, mais ça lui avait permis de focaliser son esprit sur le futur, l'avenir.

-C'est quoi cette apparence ? Avait-il couiné.

Oliver lui avait répondu que c'était la sienne et qu'il était hors de question d'en changer.

Le rose, c'était sa marque de fabrique.

Ce fut bizarre pour Arthur de se voir dans toutes ses nuances de rose existantes, mais il finit par s'y faire.

D'ailleurs, lors de sa période « punk », il s'était amusé avec les colorations capillaires.

Lorsqu'il s'était pointé devant Oliver avec les cheveux d'un rose des plus agressifs, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander son avis qu'il s'était jeté sur lui pour un baiser qui les étourdit.

C'était presque une déclaration d'amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magie / Licorne / Le coucher / La Reine / Dispute / Nettoyage / Style vestimentaire / Étoiles / Vérité


	5. Le coucher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Le coucher
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^

-Non, c'est mon oreiller !

-Non, c'est le mien !

Se chamaillant comme des gosses, Oliver et Arthur tiraient chacun sur un côté de l'objet incriminé, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se déchire en une explosion de plumes.

Ils restèrent un peu abrutis quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de se jeter sur le coussin survivant pour recommencer.

Chaque soir, c'était la même comédie.

Heureusement, ils finissaient par réparer leurs bêtises de quelques claquements de doigts et s'allongeaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se murmurant des sottises ou parlant de projets d'avenir.

Puis Oliver se plaignait que Arthur lui pique toutes la couverture. Celui-ci répliquant que ça lui apprendra à coller ses pieds froids contre ses jambes.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient bien enguirlandés, ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit, s'embrassant et calant pour s'endormir.

Et leurs respirations s'élevèrent bien vite.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Arthur ne se mette à articuler des sons, des phrases sans queue ni tête et que Oliver ne s'agite en tout sens, poussant presque son amant hors du lit.

Les créatures magiques qui veillaient sur leur sommeil ne se lassaient jamais de ce spectacle. C'était amusant !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : Magie / Licorne / La Reine / Dispute / Nettoyage / Style vestimentaire / Étoiles / Vérité


	6. La magie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : La magie.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^

Avec un air rêveur, Oliver observait les volutes de magie que la concentration de Arthur mobilisait.

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur les lignes en latin archaïque, une main crispée sous l'ouvrage et l'autre tendue sur le côté, paume tournée vers le plafond, alors que le pentacle sous ses pieds brillaient par intermittence, prouvant qu'il était activé et alimenté par la magie de son invocateur.

Son double soupira face à tant d'effort. Lui n'avait qu'à visualiser le ou les résultat(s) et claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais, suite à leur séparation, les réserves de magie de son amant s'était considérablement réduite, le forçant à s'appuyer sur de nombreux substituts permettant d'amplifier, de canaliser, de faire barrage.

D'où Britannia Angel, la baguette, les pentacles, les potions, les pierres de pouvoir, etc.

À de nombreuses reprises Oliver lui avait proposé de devenir son bras armé, de réaliser les sorts pour lui.

Torturer les ennemis de son _darling_ serait, pour lui, un acte d'amour digne des dieux !

Mais Arthur refusait. Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Ou bien préférait-il croire que Oliver était plus innocent que le psychopathe qui venait de naître ?

D'un geste vague de la main, il augmenta la pluie qui tombait sans fin sur leur voisin d'Outre-Manche. Ça lui apprendra à venir les déranger en pleine sieste crapuleuse, na !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : Licorne / La Reine / Dispute / Nettoyage / Style vestimentaire / Étoiles / Vérité


	7. Licornes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Licornes
> 
> Malgré l'absence de description, je préfère préciser que j'ai pris l'apparence monstrueuse des licornes. Par le cheval avec juste une corne, non. Le croisement entre la chèvre et le cheval (avec une corne, bien sûr).
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^

Arthur passait un peigne de bois dans la crinière emmêlée de sa monture.

Oliver faisait de même dans son coin.

Ils revenaient tous deux d'une longue promenade à travers les bois où ils avaient pu respirer de l'air moins pollué et profiter de la nature se réveillant aux prémices du printemps.

C'était un petit rituel, une balade au calme, rien qu'eux deux, et leurs montures surnaturelles.

Arthur avait apprivoisé un clan de licornes des siècles auparavant, et depuis il pouvait les utiliser pour les longues distances, bien qu'il évitait en général.

Il avait reçu trop de cailloux de la part des non-croyants qui avaient l'impression de le voir assis dans les airs sans rien sous lui.

Donc, quand ils pouvaient sortir sans finir en asile, ils en profitaient, accompagnés de nombreuses créatures magiques qui venaient les saluer au passage.

Les licornes hennirent et secouèrent la tête. Elles avaient dû sentir que leurs deux cavaliers s'étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, et ce n'était pas à leurs goûts.

À force de se faire pouponner, elles avaient pris des goûts de luxe, fallait pas croire…

-On est là, on est là, rit Arthur.

Il caressa le chanfrein de sa monture et tira un peu sur sa barbiche pour l'embêter.

-Hé, _darling_ , admire mon œuvre !

Oliver posait victorieusement auprès de sa licorne à laquelle il avait tressé la crinière et glissé des rubans roses un peu partout : dans la crinière, la queue, la barbiche, les jambes, etc.

- _It's_ … _it's pink._

Heureusement, cela parut suffire à son double qui eut les yeux qui brillèrent, l'air satisfait.

Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il dormira sur le canapé, au moins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : La Reine / Dispute / Nettoyage / Style vestimentaire / Étoiles / Vérité


	8. Style vestimentaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Style vestimentaire
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^

Oliver passa la brosse sur la veste de son costume, ôtant les peluches inexistantes du tissu rose.

Il tira sur les pans de son nœud papillon, l'air concentré, l'alignant avec soin, avant de tirer sur des plis invisibles de sa chemise.

Arthur s'attendait presque à le voir sortir une règle pour s'assurer de la perfection de son apparence.

Il occupait la psyché depuis des dizaines de minutes, maintenant, et ne semblait pas vouloir en décoller. Pas que ç'aurait dérangé son amant qui devait l'utiliser une quinzaine de secondes par jour, juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer que ses cheveux étaient hérissés comme tout bon punk qui se respectait.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la silhouette de son compagnon, il tira pensivement sur l'un des trous de son T-shirt, l'agrandissant sans douceur, les fibres de tissu craquant les unes après les autres.

Lorsqu'on les voyait tous les deux, c'était à se demander lequel des deux était le représentant du Royaume-Unis.

En tout cas, sûrement pas la grande tige aux cheveux étrangement verts -la teinture ne s'était pas étalée uniformément- aux pantalons de cuir ou aux motifs de tartans, aux T-shirts aux slogans outranciers et en mauvais état, aux tatouages divers et aux piercings ostentatoires.

Non, impossible.


	9. La Reine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : La Reine
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^

Arthur se tenait très droit dans son uniforme et sous ses différentes récompenses militaires.

Il faisait froid, son col était trop serré, il était tellement décoré qu'il avait l'impression d'être un sapin de Noël et chaque mouvement déclenché un petit bruit de la part des médailles. Il était une jolie batterie de cuisine.

Et impossible de se plaindre à voix haute ou de partir, Elisabeth serait capable de lui courir après en le menaçant.

C'est donc en prenant son mal en patience que la nation contempla sa future souveraine en remontant la nef avec un rien d'émotion malgré tout.

Ce n'était pas son premier couronnement et depuis la guerre civile, il n'était plus aussi proche de la royauté qu'il aurait pu l'être auparavant.

Son regard dériva sur l'unique tâche de couleur et de fantaisie parmi cette foule de costumes de cérémonie sombres et chargés. Oliver mordait dans un mouchoir en soie, s'essuyant les yeux de temps à autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'air ému.

Lui, par contre, il était resté très proche de la royauté. Comme si la séparation de leurs deux esprits avait compartimenté leurs opinions.

Il sourit doucement, attendri par toutes les émotions qu'Oliver arrivait à montrer.

Même les yeux rougis et irrités, les cheveux rebelles au peigne et un mouchoir rose bonbon plaqué contre le visage, il restait digne.

Il était un roi.


	10. Dispute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Dispute
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit depuis... peut-être pas une éternité, mais pas loin, mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je n'ai pas continué les mises à jour.
> 
> Pour le coup, j'ai écrit tous les thèmes restants et me trouve donc fort dépourvue. Une âme charitable pour remplir ma sacoche ? :o

Malgré leur apparent roucoulade et leur liaison presque fusionnelle, tout n'était pas toujours rose dans leur petit couple. Au sens propre comme figuré.

Un beau jour de pluie, Arthur avait découvert la vraie couleur des beaux cheveux de son amant, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain sans penser à frapper.

Puis, bon, le verrou n'était pas pour la décoration, non mais ho !

Figé sous le choc, Arthur l'avait pointé du doigt, un son bloqué dans la gorge et le magazine dans son autre main froissé de façon irrémédiable et totalement oublié.

-Tu… tu es roux ? Réussit-il à bégayer.

- _Sweety_ , je peux tout expliquer…


	11. Nettoyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Nettoyage
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^
> 
> Je n'étais pas super à l'aise à l'écriture de ce texte, mais j'en suis quand même fière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Nouant autour de ses reins un tablier après avoir enfilé une paire de manchettes de protection, Arthur s'empara d'une tête de loup et d'un chiffon.

-Aujourd'hui, je fais le ménage ! Déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Bien sagement, Oliver resta le nez dans le journal, prêt à réaliser dès que possible une retraite stratégique dans la cuisine. La pièce la plus proche du salon, au rez-de-chaussée, munie d'un verrou. Dérisoire mais pratique.

Il avait appris, un peu à la dure, qu'il valait mieux ignorer son compagnon dans ces moments d'impulsion. Il prenait un peu tout mal. Les bons mots comme les mauvais. Mieux valait donc se taire.

Arthur commença à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, et la maison en général, secouant des nuages de poussière sur son trajet.

Il sifflotait une vieille chanson, s'arrêtant parfois pour tousser ou jurer, mais reprenait aussitôt, sa motivation à peine entamée par le nombre hallucinant de bibelots qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

Mais lorsque le sifflotement cessa un peu trop longtemps, Oliver soupira dramatiquement et plia soigneusement son journal, le déposant sur la table basse.

C'était reparti.

Discrètement, il quitta le salon et rejoignit la cave dont il descendit les marches, tirant sur son gilet pour le défroisser.

Sans surprise, il lui suffit d'aller dans la pièce au fond du couloir pour le retrouver, entouré d'objets et de souvenirs.

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien,  _sweety_.

Celui-ci tourna un regard humide dans sa direction. Il tenait contre son cœur une robe d'enfant démodée.

-Allez, viens, je vais faire des crêpes.

Tout doucement, il le guida jusqu'au salon sans avoir tenté de le séparer du vêtement.

Ces pulsions de ménages finissaient toujours dans la pièce à souvenirs où Arthur se faisait du mal à se remémorer le passé.

Et lui, il n'avait plus qu'à le consoler avec assez de sucre pour rendre le vieux continent diabétique…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : Étoiles / Vérité


	12. Étoiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème utilisé : Étoiles.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^
> 
> Un peu simple, mais parfois, c'est ce qui le rend meilleur... non ? :o
> 
> Il y a une référence au 4e chapitre, si besoin.

Oliver adorait cuisiner.

À l'époque, il avait suffisamment supporté les catastrophes culinaires qu'élaboraient Arthur. Heureusement pour leur survie, celui-ci était souvent servi par d'autres.

Mais, suite à sa défaite contre USA, il s'était plongé dans ses recherches pour le libérer, s'isolant sans prendre la peine de se nourrir, ou juste le strict minimum.

Sa première action, après avoir défendu son apparence, fut de cuisiner pour restaurer son double qui était pâle à en apeurer un vampire.

Et il s'était rendu qu'il adorait ça, cuisiner.

Il aimait les aliments frais, les touches d'épices, le son de l'eau en train de bouillir, les saveurs embaumant l'air comme une invitation à se mettre à table…

Arthur savait cuisiner, malgré les tas de charbon qu'il créait. Il était même très bon, quand il s'en donnait la peine !

Mais il n'était pas habité par la même passion. Faire à manger, c'est se nourrir, pas plus.

Alors, Oliver s'était installé dans le cottage un peu vieillot et avait fait de la cuisine son royaume, s'assurant que la table était toujours bien garni ou, en tout cas, le plus possible, selon les époques.

Parce que, plus que la magie de la concoction des mets, plus que tout, il adorait voir les yeux émeraudes s'emplirent d'étoiles et son visage s'éclairer alors qu'il porte sur la table son plat préféré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : Vérité


	13. Vérité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALORS, D'ABORD ! Désolée pour le fail de la dernière fois, c'était un chapitre de "Jokes" ^^' Je l'ai viré, c'est bon !
> 
> Thème utilisé : Vérité
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Oliver : 2p!Angleterre
> 
> Donnez vos thèmes ^^
> 
> Je n'ai actuellement plus de thème. Si personne ne m'en donne à nouveau, je serai contrainte d'ajouter "complete" à ce recueil. Et vous ne voulez pas ça, hein ? *air angélique*

Vous pouvez demander à n'importe quelle nation, tout le monde sera d'accord sur au moins un point : Angleterre n'était que rarement franc.

France et les plus proches d'Arthur rajouteraient qu'il l'était encore moins avec lui-même.

À force de vivre seule et que les nations l'entourant passent de l'alliée à l'ennemie, il s'était retrouvé incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Il avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de briser cette armure, ce masque.

Il avait sillonné les océans et découvert des représentants qui ne connaissaient rien de lui, de son histoire.

Alors, il avait baissé ses barrières et sourit, les prenant sous son aile ou les épaulant.

Mais ils l'avaient trahi, à leur tour, lui tournant le dos, tour à tour. Et Arthur s'était senti perdre pied, redevenant une statue de glace et de pierre, plus dure que jamais.

La perte de ses territoires lui avait retourné le cerveau et se retrouver à parler avec son reflet ne lui paraissait plus aussi dingue qu'au début.

Lui donner une vie propre non plus.

-Je suis le seul qui te connaît vraiment, Arthur, répétait souvent Oliver.

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui sourire doucement, après, ou, depuis son incarnation, de caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Oliver était tout pour lui. Il savait tout de lui.

Il avait longuement hésité à lui donner une enveloppe corporelle. Lorsque cela sera fait, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de le trahir, lui aussi ?

Mais sa solitude lui pesait et Oliver avait trouvé les mots pour le pousser à achever leur projet.

Il voulait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, des bras pour le serrer, une odeur sucrée à inspirer pour s'apaiser, une chaleur humaine contre laquelle se réchauffer…

Il ne voulait plus être seul, il ne voulait plus mentir.

-Je suis le seul qui te connaît vraiment, Arthur, sourit Oliver en le serrant contre lui.


End file.
